


Fairytale Bliss

by Saintminseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, How Do I Tag, M/M, Wolf!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintminseok/pseuds/Saintminseok
Summary: Because the bite is a fairytale bliss.Sehun doesn't believe in fairytales, Werwolves, Mermaids and Witches do not exist for him.Jongin will have a hard time dealing with him. Until Sehun gets himself kidnapped.





	1. The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> posting this here, because ao3 is a great plateform :3

"Are you kidding me Chanyeol? Since when do you believe in fairytales?" A tall young man snapped at the said Chanyeol who was slightly taller than him who pouted after hearing him.

"But that kid saw a wolf" Another young man, shorter than the two others, talked now. He looked up to both of them wondering what they'll say.

"Well, as a matter of fact, we never had wolves in this city. And even if there was, it wouldn't be a werewolf for god's sake. Why do you even believe in that shit? How old are you again Baekhyun? I must've forgotten"  He walked away from the two boys with them following him from afar.

"I'm older than your ass Sehun, show some respect." Baekhyun shouted and all Chanyeol could do was sighing at the sight of the others. 

 

Wolf and Werewolf.

Those were all the words he was hearing the past two days. A kid saw a "WOLF" in the city. _It doesnt make sense. At all._ There was no way Seoul would have one, and people were already asking themself what if it was a werewolf in his animal form. _Must be just a big doggo._

Yeah... A big doggo.

 

Baekhyun was making a big deal out of it, not going out until his two friends are with him, and not letting any of them go out alone, scared of the said wolf, that no one other than the kid saw.

"Guys really. College is starting in three days, I don't think you two should keep walking me back home each day and go with me even to the bubble tea shop that is 10 minutes away from home. I wanna be free." He turned to look at them with a serious face. Sehun knows that they don't mean it in a bad way, they just want him safe but it is suffocating for him, he can't live like that because of a stupid rumor. "I have a great idea, how about we each enjoy the following 2 days in our own way? How about you two go on a date. DATES, lots of dates." He said cheerfuly, hopefully they wouldn't see through his plan.

"Sounds like a great plan..." started Chanyeol, not sounding that happy about the said plan.

"... to get rid of us" continued Baekhyun. 

Touché!

The boys tone showed that they both were hurt by what Sehun said, but he too doesn't mean it in a bad way, does he? He just need time for himself. He wants to go to college, make new friends, have good marks and live freely... Which the two friends do not get and keep him for themselves only. 

"Look hyung I really-" 

"No need " Baekhyun simply went away, leaving Chanyeol standing in front of the youngest of them. 

"Really Sehun, really." 

"Oh not you too, please." 

"Well, we'll be leaving you to yourself. Maybe then you can be free as you've always been dreaming" Chanyeol followed the older who was about to cross the road.

Sehun then went back home frustrated, and was ignored by his two friends for the following day. 

No calls, no messages, no whinny Baekhyun and loud Chanyeol was a new and weird feeling for him. He wasn't sure he enjoyed this anymore. It's only been a day and he missed them so much.

 

 

To: Baek Hyung

_Hyung! Wanna meet?_

 

To: Baek Hyung

_Hyung! Are you busy?_

 

To: Baek Hyung

_Are you really ignoring me now?_

 

To: Baek Hyung

_Com'on, you know you two are my closest friends_

 

 

He sent Baekhyun tons of messages, only to be ignored. He didn't thought things will turn out to be this way. He was supposed to enjoy his last days of holidays, but he screwed up.

That's when he decided to message Chanyeol, maybe he'll answer him...

 

 

To: Yeol Yoda

_Baekhyun has been ignoring me... Can you talk to him? Let's Bubble Tea~~_

 

The boys were always up for Bubble tea with him, Chanyeol loved the place and Sehun was pretty sure he'll say yes and will eventually bring Baekhyun with him. The Duo were inseparable.

Few minutes later he got a message from taller. With a smile on his face he opened it, only for the smile to fade away.

 

From: Yeol Yoda

_You can go alone. it's 10min from ur home._

 

 

And Sehun stayed home...

 

 

 

 

Only a day left for College to start.

Feeling lonely and missing his friends, he decided to go on a little walk.

Somehow his legs kept walking to an unknown destination,  and he is lost before even knowing it.

"Shit" he cursed out loud.  " Where the heck am i?" He said as he stoped walking in the middle of the road, looking back and forth. 

It seems like he's been walking for hours with absent mind... now he was completely lost. The houses around him were white and most of them seemed inhabited if not all of them.

He couldn't see the car speeding like crazy toward him, hitting him and continuing it's path without caring about the bleeding Sehun.

The tall boy was swiming in blood lying down the road. _Did I just hear a growl?_ With blurry sigh, he managed to see a black dog before blinking and seeing a tall figure walking to him. _I must've gone crazy_.

That's when everything went black.

 

 

It wasn't a black dog but a black wolf with red eyes. And Sehun wasn't wrong about the growl, the wolf in fact growled at something invisible as if to scare it not to touch the boy that's already harmed. 

The wolf disappeared when Sehun blinked, leaving sight to a handsome tall young man who hurried to his side.

"Hey, hey!" He panicked.  "Are you okay?  Please don't die on me, please" The tall boy took a look at all the blood surrounding Sehun. The boy already lost conscious,  and with all the blood loss he'd die in no time. "There is no way in hell you'd die now. Maybe later, but not now."

He looked at the other for a second before ripping his shirt, leaving sight to a bonny Sehun. Revealing his shoulder he took a breath. _It is all or nothing now._

As soon as his mouth touched the other's shoulder claws appeared, digging the other's skin. 

Sehun opened his eyes that moment letting out a long scream. His body getting shocked from all the power going through his vains, he passed out once again.

At that moment... The whole city heard a strange scream, they'll never know where it came from.

 

 

 

It was only 7 hours later that he woke up with a slight headache in his room.

_What the hell happened?_

He doesn't know. He wouldn't know if no one gave him the explanations he needs to hear.

He somehow felt uncomfortable and checked his shoulder, he looked at the marks in it. He moved to his bedroom's glass to take a better look at it. 

His eyes widening at the sight of that big biting mark there. _What kind of monster...._ he wondered.

"Oh my god!  Sehun dear, you're finally awake!" His mom just got into the room to check on her one and only son failing to notice him lifting his shirt to hid the mark and holding tight into it.

"How did I..."

"No worries about that, our new neighbor saw you fainting and took you home..."

 

_New neighbor?_

 

"He said he saw you when he was moving so he already knew the adress. He is just few houses away. What a nice kid, I guess you two should be friends" 

His mother was too mesmerized by the neighbor boy that she almost forgot about her own son.

"Oh and, College is starting tomorrow, make sure to eat well. Don't throw parties at home when I'm not here, try not to get drunk and close the door well and do not open the windows at night. You can call Baekhyun and Chanyeol to spend few nights here. I'm scared the wolf may harm you if you're alone."

Oh right... _the wolf_.

"I'm not a kid mom" he let out as he saw her leaving closing the door behind her.

Looking at his revealed shoulder, he bite his upper lip. _What kind of bite is this?_

 


	2. Red Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was writing this during my first year of college, exactly during exams period. Yet i had so much fun writing it

College started and Sehun kind of got used to the classes. It's only been a week though, maybe College isn't as bad as people think it is. 

He got to talk to lots of people, sharing the same interest with them, but he missed the BaekYeol couple more than anything else. They met a few days after the accident but it was a bit awkward, Sehun was trying his best to get them back but Baekhyun was still mad at him, yet gave him all the space he has been wishing for.

Sehun wished he never wished that.

 

 

It was a bit chaotic today, everyone was talking about some new kid who was smoking hot, everyone was already falling for him saying that they didn't see his face the whole week because he used to hide behind his mask and his hoodie.

Sehun didn't even see him but it already felt weird for him. Why would he hide for a whole week?

It was suspicious...

Little did he know that in a corner, the ~~said~~ -kid was looking at him with fierce eyes.

"But he's so cold. He doesn't even pay attention to us talking to him, do you think he is having someone?" Sehun found himself listening to what the girl was saying to her friend and before he even know he was asking "Who are you talking about?"

"Oh? Kai, Kim Kai. You must have seen him right Sehun? He is in almost all same classes as you"

_Is he?_

"Ah... I-I guess?" he tried to brush it off since he obviously didn't pay attention to the boy. That's when he heard the voices he's been waiting for the whole week.

"I don't believe you're saying you'd consider dating him in m face, this is too much" Chanyeol was walking in quick steps followed by a whinny Baekhyun.

"Com'on I don't really mean it. You know I'll never look at anyone else but you."

The two were creating a scene. They have always been a popular couple, not for them being sweet at each others but for being complete crazy idiots in love expressing it in fights and whinning most of the time. And the whole hall was looking at them.

"Excuse me" Sehun kept saying as he avoided as much students as he can, he was trying to follow the duo to be able to talk to them but it was to crowded and they were walking fast. And he just dumped into someone. "I'm sorry" He looked up and he'd swear he just saw red eyes but couldn't focus since his shoulder hurts like a bitch, and before he could even think the boy disappeared along with the pain.

He needs to tell the duo about what happened,or at least what he could remember although his imagination was playing tricks on him, and most importantly get the boys back.

 

 

 

After few awkward minutes of the three looking at their feet, Sehun tried to break the ice. "So, since we're all here why don't we just talk?"

"You're already doing that" Baekhyun was obviously still upset, and the youngest wished he could just let go.

"I meant, I'm sorry, here I am apologizing to you both, for being a dick and being selfish, yes I really wanted to have some time for myself and to be free but then I realised that it doesn't mean anything without you two. Please? Hyung? Don't be mad at me" He let a breath he didn't know he was holding but then Baekhyun spoke.

"You're the one who pushed us away"

"Says the one who wants to date someone else while his boyfriend is right next to him" snapped Chanyeol at the older making him whine and pout. Chanyeol never gets mad but when he does.... "It's okay Sehun as long as you learn from your mistakes I'll always be here"

The tall boy got up and hugged his younger friend and the older hurried to them too, crashing them in a big hug forgetting all the fights.

"By the way I need to tell you something"

 

 

 

 

 

"So you saw a black dog-" Chanyeol tried to sumerise but his boyfriend was not letting him do so.

"Black wolf" He corrected.

"-when you were down on the floor bleeding after a hit and run."

Sehun nodded.

"And suddenly the black dog disappears and you see a young man-" and he was cut down again.

"Black wolf Chanyeol, WOLF" Baekhyun said again angry at how stuborn his boyfriend can be. That's when it hit him. What if the man is a "Werewolf" he breathed with his eyes wide.

"Wait WHAT?"

Both Sehun and Chanyeol were looking down at the petite who seemed to make sense more than ever ~~but Sehun would never believe that~~.

"If the wolf disappeared leaving sight to a human, then he is in fact the werewolf in his human form. Oh my god, all this time people thought the magic world was imaginary. This is great, we can be friends with him, he saved your ass Sehun, call him, talk to him, tell him to come to your house, let's see hi-"

He obviously was too excited for his own good and needed someone to knock some sense into him, too lucky for the trio Chanyeol was taking care of the hard task.

"Breathe" And the petite stopped talking.

"Well if he believes in Magic then I'm pretty sure you must be some kind of gifted wizzard because no one can make Byun Baekhyun shut the fuck up with just a word. Hyung you must be in Guiness Book!" The maknae faked brushing a non-existent tear down his cheek, before receiving a slap in the arm by Baekhyun.

He tried to slid his shirt down his shoulder to let them see the bite's mark t ~~hat he himself doesn't know is a bite mark and only sees it as strange marks~~ but then they acted as if there was nothing. They couldn't see it.

_What's going on?_

 

 

Few hours later he went back home, happy that he got his bestfriends back and that at least now he doesn't have to care about whatever was going on. Everything must been just the work of his imagination.

"Mom I'm back"

He couldn't possibly have met a wolf, nor a werewolf, or even a person with-

"Red eyes!"

A tall handsome boy was sitting on his bed waiting for him, and Sehun was more than just surprised to see not just the boy sitting there but his red eyes that changed to brown once they made contact with him. No, once they identified him.

"Hi Sehun!" He says with a smile as if they've been friends for ages and this was just one of their usual meetings. Sehun took a step back.

"Oh no, no no! I mean no harm, trust me"

 _Trust him? How the fuck_ -

"Sehun sweetie your friend is waiting for you in your room." His mother was actually heading to the said room. "Oh you met him."

"I guess."

"You know, Kai is so sweet! He actually took care of you when you fainted" She was obviously fond of the young man she only met once, twice if this one time is counted.

_Or must've taken advantage of-  What the Hell Sehun you don't actually believe the wolf thing._

He was drown in his thoughts missing the "That's sweet of you Mrs.Oh"  , "Thank you Mrs.Oh" and all the compliments from his mom and how she wished for them to be close, inviting him for dinner...

When the woman finally decided to let them have their alone time in the room, after closing it of course, which Sehun noted was a _Dangerous act, mom how can you do that to me, he may kill me for all I know._

Kai seemed to be waiting for Sehun to maybe open his mouth? Say something? He too didn't know.

While Sehun's mind was thinking about the black dog he saw, he started to actually remember, only one animal would look like that and that big. He thought about what he saw, about the...

" Wolf..." he found himself saying.

"Yeah that was me."

Sehun was having identity crisis at the moment but the other was just smiling at him and it seriously made him want to puke because _man, you're being desilusional._

"Do you have an idea what you're saying?" He snapped. No way in hell a wolf would be their guest a home, the boy was human. But then again... _Red eyes_

"Sehun" He sighed. "I don't know how to explain, hell I never had to explain anything until you happened. I was just checking on you after the..." He scartched the back of his neck nervously, he really had no idea how to do this but just continued " after the bite."

"Oh my god!" The blond was now panicking. It can't be real, it must not be real. He went to look at himself in the mirror.

This is horror, he is living horror.

He didn't pay attention that Kai approched him a little too close, standing behind him then suddenly carressing the bite's mark in slow motion with his fingers making the other lean on the touch and tittle his head a bit to the other side before gettting conscious of what happenned and turning around.

They were close, too close he could feel his breath on his face, but _hey_ Kai has pretty eyes. _What the hell am I thinking?_

"The bite."

"Yes?"  Well he was now concerned and he wouldn't want this wolf and bite thing ruin his life. He has other things to deal with. More important things like college, and he wouldn't want himself dead in college. Or worse, expelled.

" It's a gift..."

_That I clearly never asked for, thank you very much._

"...It saved your life..."

 _I don't know how I was even in Danger at first._   It's true that he only found himself there by some kind of Magic. _Oh not that word please._ Sehun was debating with himself and was on the edge of slapping himsef.

"...it defines who you are."

"Then what am I?" He doesn't really want to know, but hell he still does because Sehun is the curious type of person.

"A pup" _For now,_ he wanted to add but the confusion in Sehun's face was way too amusing for him to add anything.

But wait. No one was there when Sehun was hit by the car, the how did this Kai find him? The whole Wolf who can transform itself into a human thing didn't make sense but there was no other explanations. But this was another case,because now he thinks...

"You followed me".

_Uh-oh_

"You were stalking me!" He stated as a fact. "How do you even know me? How can you be a wolf and a human? It doesn't make sense. Wait a minute! How the heck do you know my address? Mom said you just moved here. Oh my god! Did you move in here because of me? I need to call the police."

Yes, he was panicking.

Kai was not really shocked by the reaction, he just didn't expect all them questions at the same time, he'll have a rough time answering him.

"One question at time Sehun. You'll get to know me better"

"But exaclty..." Sehun looked at the boy in the eyes, trying to figure out something, but couldn't. He took a breath before asking the the only question that has been wondering in his mind.

 

 

 

 

"Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and again, i hope you guys like it  
> someone tell me they got the hp reference please  
> my twitter is @minseokting if anyone wanna be friends


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back

Two silhouettes were standing in front of the lockers, talking and not paying attention to the students whisper around them. It was strange for everyone to see Kai smiling and actually talking to Sehun, to anyone at all, since the young man never said a word to anyone beside teachers.

Two others where making their way to them, glaring at all them students talking bad behind Sehun's back.

"So!" Baekhyun was the first to speak. "You're going to introduce us to your new friend Sehun or...?"

"Yeah, sure. Kai this is Baekhyun and Chanyeol, my bestfriends. Guys this is..."

"Kai, the new student, everyone is talking about you and everyone hates to see you talking to my friend" Yes Baekhyun was pissed, not that Sehun got a new friend ~~who's also the reason of his fight with Chanyeol~~ but because he knew Sehun would not be able to defend himself against jealous people around here who tried their best to approach Kai but failed.

"Baekhyun" he tried.

This time it was Chanyeol's turn to speak. "No Sehun, many here tried to talk to this kid and he ignored all of them, you can be a subject of bullying and you have no idea how many of them want to hurt you at the moment."

Once he heard it Kai lifted his head glaring at all those looking at them.  He, of course was intimidating. And everyone minded their own business, just as he left Sehun to his friends and went away.

"Was that a growl I heard?" snapped Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

 

"He is- WHAT?"

"He said he is the wolf, and he has red eyes Baek, -oh Chanyeol don't look at me that way."

Chanyeol was really looking at Sehun as if he completly lost it. "I kind of no longer follow."

"Well to resume that he just said I'll learn and know things slowly, and he'll just keep checking on me."

"So this morning he was checking on you?"

"More importantly, what things are you supposed to learn? Why you?" Baekhyun was able to ask important questions and it actually started to hit both Sehun and Chanyeol who were both looking at him.

"I didn't thought about me, I just asked about him."

"Okay so long story short, dude actually saved your ass when you got yourself lost somewhere you don't know and have never been, he got you back home, and is checking on you each time?"

The petite was obviously waiting for an answer, that didn't take long.

"And the bite."

The younger never told them about the bite, he thought at first they didn't see it, but he know that they can't see it for some reason he ignores and he needs to talk about it.

"Okay so, he bite me" 

Chanyeol was the one taking long time to process whatever the youngest was saying. "Son! Are you kidding me?" 

"What? No!  Baek say something."

The shorter was quiet, too quiet. A quiet Baekhyun was a scary Baekhyun.

But then Chanyeol broke the silence. "Is this a wolf thing?"

"Werewolf." The two were now looking at him. "Werewolf thing." he repeated.

Sehun raised an eyebrow, he was waiting for more. For informations. He was pretty sure that Baekhyun didn't sleep since he knew about the werewolf thing and that he made researches, not that he was sure it'll be helpful with what was going on in reality. Hell Sehun doesn't know what is reality anymore.

"I think I should wait till I am sure. Show me the bite Hun."

And he did.

"Is this some kind of joke or did it disappear overnight?"

Chanyeol was looking at where Sehun was pointing, but there was nothing to see in the younger's skin, or at least from what he could see.

"Sehun! I don't see anything here."

The youngest wanted to scream _It's because you can't and I don't know why_ but instead he just kept looking at his friend who became friends with silence. 

"Are you sick?"

"No, no. But you're about to be." he answered. He was clearly hiding something so he just rushed speaking. "I need to organize whatever I am thinking about now because I really don't see how this is going to work Sehun"

The taller moved his chair a bit away, they were all thinking of that hard equation that was suddenly thrown in their face. 

Werewolves? Magic? An invisible mark of a bite that only the bitten can see?  They never asked for all that. It was given to them, in a plate.

"So we can't see the marks of the bite, but you can..." started Chanyeol.

"And so can Kai"  continued Baekhyun.

Sehun nodded.

"Which means, other than you two, no one can see it. Am I right Baek?"

"As far as I read yes."

Sehun's ears twitched for a second, he started to hear things, before it became clear. 

"What's wrong?" Chanyeol seemed to remark whatever was going on.

Baekhyun looked like he was waiting for it. 

"Shhh" he signaled to them to stop talking,  so did they.

_Isn't that the boy who was with Kai?_

_Why do Kai even bother with him? Dude's a nerd I heard._

_He is looking at us._

_Do you think he heard us?_

_We're far away, hell of course he didn't_.

"I did" he mouthed in their direction.

The girls got scared, quickly grabbed their things and left the coffee shop.

Sehun got up too, he was already fed up with all this shit

"Care to explain what happened?" Chanyeol was trying his best to collect the pieces in his mind, god knows he was failing more than his physics class back in high school.

"Super-hearing power" Beakhyun said as if it was the most simple thing on earth. Was that a fact he stated?

"Ouch!" A piece of paper from what Sehun was caring hurt his finger. He tried to stop the bleeding but the whole thing just disappeared as if he never got cut.

"Okay... what was that? " The taller man was clearly losing it.

"Super-healing power."

And the petite moved away, with them following him from behind.

 

"Just how far did you read Baek?" Chanyeol dared to ask.

"More than I wish to know." 

 

 

 

 

 

The boys parted few blocks away, since each had something to do while Sehun just wanted to go back home.

He didn't wish to be almost hitten by another car running in crazy speed, nor to be stalked from a tree and pushed on the road until someone, a savior came. 

"Are you okay?" 

he obviously wasn't, everything happening was weird. He wasn't used to bbeing chased, he never even was the center of attention.

He went back gome panting, trying to calm his beating heart. He still couldn't believe someone was looking at him from a tree, he's only ever seen this in movies, and damn, it was _scary_.

He received a call from his Baekhyun, to whom he didn't want to tell his misadventures... Baekhyun would worry even more, and Sehun didn't want that.

"Can you book me an appointment with that Kai?" 

He could hear Chanyeol screaming "Is he some kind of doctor now?" And he really doesn't need it especially at the moment .

"Sure" Sehun mumbled before putting the phone down after he hung up.

Before he could even put his mind straight, he found Kai in front of him,  which made him jump in surprise, he did not expect him so soon.

"What the fuck Kai" He tried his best not to shout but his anger made it impossible. The other shouldn't just come out of nowhere.

"Told you I'll check up on you"

"Yeah but like in ... human ways."

"That's my human form Sehun" The smile on Kai's face was bright and Sehun didn't have the heart to break it.

"Baek wanna talk to you." He just said, sitting on his bed.

Kai was now sitting on the floor with his head up looking at him with the same smile. "Whenever you want."

"You need to talk to me." He stated.

"We're doing that now."

"No Kai, I am serious." Sehun breathed, he was doing his best not to go all angry on the other but what happened on the day made him loose his shit. 

"So I am!"

"NO" He finally screamed. "I was attacked, not once today... I was about to be run over" His breath was shaking and Kai immediately jumped to sit next to him on bed. "Then there was this boy, in a tree, he kept moving from a tree to another, he followed me..."

It became hard to talk, harder with each breath. 

"Sehun!"

"Then he grabbed me and threw me on the road.. if it wasn't for that boy who just appeared out of nowhere to rescue me I would've been dead."

"You're alive, you're good and I am here."

"This is the problem, you are here but I don't know why, what's on your mind and what's going on."

"Sehun." Kai was now looking at him in the eyes 

"I need explanations NOW!" Sehun screaming.

"It was all predicted..."

What the heck was exactly predicted? Why is everyone looking for him and trying to hurt him? What did he ever do? _Is it about the bite?_

"Oh Sehun, you're Wanted"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything will be explained soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took forever to update

It's been 2 days since Sehun was doing his best avoiding Kai. Not that the other couldn't corner him but he let him be. Accepting that you're 'Wanted' without knowing why, without further explanations was too much to ask for the boy who only asked for a normal college year and new nice friends. Although it seemed easier for Sehun that way, but he somehow got weaker, couldn't run like before, needed to rest from time to time... it almost seemed like he was aging in the speed of light.

Baekhyun on the other hand started to panick. He read more, and totally needed to meet Kai. The plan was to actually look for him then drag him out of campus to actually talk to him alone.

But Kai was right infront of him and surprisingly he didn't protest when the small one dragged him to a small coffee-shop.

"So Sehun said we have to talk." Started Kai to break the ice, he smiled to Baekhyun. Same smile he does to Sehun as he already considered himself friend to the later and his friends are supposed to be Kai's friends too.

"You're gonna have THE talk with me." 

Kai was pretty confused after the revelation. Is he going to ask THEM questions?  He started to panick.

"THE..?"  Kai clearly needed clarification, and Baek was obviously here to provide that.

"Mate" was the answer. And Kai let a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_Not them._

"Please! it's still early for that." 

Because yes, it was way too early for that question, and they still didn't know if Sehun will need to have a mate anytime soon as Kai himself still has no idea about the boy's condition.

"He doesn't know that. Sehun has no idea he will have to mate with someone, we didn't even know you people existed before this accident. When will he know his second gender? Will he transform? "

"You've got an awful lot of information"

"It's my bestfriend we're talking about" he took a breath before looking at the taller, "Listen Kai, at first i guessed that you just saved his life, but i guess not, his life is changing and i'm scared for him." he continued and the other could feel the concern in his voice.

"I'll protect him okay?"

"It's not okay, it's dangerous. And I swear to god, I can behead every single creature in that one freaking magical world you come from if something happens to him."  Baekhyun's threat made Kai smirk and the petite go angry. 

"I trust you on that." He said before continuing under his breath. "The witch said you're a dangerous little human anyways."

"The what? So they heard about me?" 

_What do you think, genius?_

"They know more than you ever will Byun Baekhyun."

 

 

 

For Kai, as long as he still didn't know for sure, them questions shouldn't be asked. 

He felt relieved that the curious young man was actually asking about mates and not that as there is no confirmation till now.

 

When Baekhyun went back home, it hit him.

Kai was scared of something. Something he doesn't know, something that can change things. _Something that can make things worse._

"What did you get yourself into Oh Sehun?"

 

 

Kai who was living few houses away from Sehun, met the latter in his house door, smiled to him knowing he is fine for now then closed the door as he already know Sehun ain't going to talk to him at the moment.

 

 

 

 

The next day, the two young men had the same class making it difficult for Sehun to ignore the other as he kept staring at him.

"What?" He snapped in the middle of the class, getting to teacher's attention. Kai acts as if he did nothing and just looked at the board.

"Sehun! Is something up?" 

"No sir, I'm sorry"

Once they got out of class Kai cornered Sehun, making everyone look at them with curiosity. But it only took them a glare from Kai to look away.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm going out of town this afternoon" the other informed him.

"And why are you telling me?" 

Because really, _why would he?_

"Be safe, and stay with Baekhyun. He'll protect you" He said before smiling and getting away from Sehun.

_Baekhyun?_

"He can't even protect himself!" Sehun shouted because HOW can Baek protect him? And from what? It all didn't make sense.

 

 

 

The afternoon went a bit slow. Sehun and his two bestfriends spent it in the library but the other students were kind of loud making it impossible for the maknae to study. He tried and tried to to surpress it, to ask them nicely, but no since apparently today was 'Let's piss Sehun off' Day.

Sehun, without feeling himself, snapped out loud at them. It was out of anger yet he too got shocked, not only of how powerful he hit his hand on the table (and the impact he didn't mean to) but also about Baekhyun's reaction who backed up.

"W-what? Why are you backing up?"

Baekhyun was looking at him as if he was another person. The whole library went quiet from the shock. It's not every day that you see someone making not only such a sound but also almost breaking the table with only their fist.

"Answer me! Do I scare you?" 

But Sehun didn't expect Baekhyun's answer nor the shorter cupping his head in his small hands.

"I'm scared about you." He stated. "Now blink."

_What?_

But he blinked, feeling the anger fade away, breathing in and out slowly. This wasn't him. What was going on?

Baekhyun though needed to have another talk with Kai. This time he'll need real answers.

 

 

 

 

"Who exactly are you Kai?"

Kai kept looking at him, he thought they went past this stage. They both knew what he was, or who if we can say so. But the little angry ball smelled anxiety, and the taller started to panick.

"Last time you said he doesn't need a mate, now I think he does." Baekhyun said. But seeing how the other just lifted his eyebrow made him explain. "I saw Sehun with yellow eyes."

"Shit!"

"Yellow or gold eyes means he's an omega, right?" and the taller nods slowly, because really, what can he do. "He'll shift soon i guess?" another nod " and maybe not now but he'll need a mate eventually" Kai knew all of that already but he still went pale. "is he weak then?"

"no, he's stronger than the strongest human but... he's a bit weak in wolf hierarchy, betas and alphas tend to be a bit stronger but still, i don't descriminate"

_What even makes it about you?_ Baekhyun wanted to ask, but he had a more important question.

"Is he going to be in Danger?" 

"propably"

"Why?" 

Kai's head was a mess, he did not expect such a light bite to cause that. It was powerful yes, he was a royalty yes, but that still didn't make sense.

It was a light bite and light bites were never meant to transform a human. Royal light bites were meant to save lives, but they almost never happenned, as the wolves were taught to keep low profile and never get too deep with humans so they will not have to help them. It was a matter of survival.

But Sehun was not any human, and Jongin was not any wolf.

"because sehun wasn't your average human, from the beginning"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Few minutes later, Jongin sent a message to Sehun, knowing that he will not talk to him if he doesn't corner him or send him a message.

"Everything you thought wasn't real. Exists."

 

Sehun kept looking at the message, not understanding what it was supposed to mean. They he saw it was not all he got so he scrolled.

"And now you're part of us Sehun"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yellow eyes, not the average human, what are your guesses?   
> scream at me on twitter @minseokting


End file.
